Vampire Luffy: The Adventure Continues!
by HemlockAndy
Summary: AU! Luffy is content. He has a dream, to find the legendary town of Raftel. He has two companions willing to travel, a shape-shifter, and a vampire hunter. However, his journey is long. Luffy must travel across the large ocean and explore uncharted areas. He gains new nakama, but will they be able to work together and complete their dreams? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Get well soon Oda!**

**Before note: Thanks for reading Magical Times for Luffy! I hope you enjoy this as well!**

**Another note, I HAVE OFFICIALLY BECOME A BETA! Yay!**

_Chapter 1: Usopp_

Luffy lay on the forest ground, looking up at the stars. He had watch duty, but instead, he stared at the night sky. As he lay there, he thought about what to do next. They had three in their coven, Chopper, Zoro, and himself. Their goals differed, however they were heading to the same place. Luffy thought about his goal. The legendary village of Raftel, which contained an unaccountable amount of treasure. The one man who claimed to have found it left it there. Gold Roger was later executed for his discovery. No one since has found it and the adventure aspect had intrigued Luffy when Shanks told him. He then wondered how Shanks was. He was determined to get to Raftel and then show off, then Shanks would respect him.

Zoro rolled over and mumbled, "My shift."Luffy closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

In the morning, Chopper flew into the cold air as a griffon, Luffy on his back and Zoro in his talons. They flew near the clouds until they saw a small town. The town was small, there was a large home near the outskirts. Chopper gracefully landed in the outskirts.

The house was surrounded by a tall fence and bodyguards around the entrances. Luffy decided to speak with them. Zoro followed, suspicious of the owner. Most rich people lived in large cities where the Marines could protect them. Having bodyguards was rare.

"Hello. What is this town called?" He questioned. The bodyguards stared wearily at Zoro's swords. "Syrup Village." One replied hesitantly.

Luffy thanked him before heading to the back of the house, where they left Chopper. When they came to the spot, they saw Chopper screaming in horror and a young man with curly hair aim his loaded slingshot at Chopper. In a flash, Zoro appeared behind the boy and pushed a blade to the boys neck. Even though it was made of wood, it could slice through human flesh.

"H-h-h-e-e-l-l-l-p!" The boy stuttered. "My eighty thousand men will crush you!" Luffy and Chopper stared in wonder. Zoro knocked the boy with his sword handle.

"You just hit Captain Usopp-sama, the greatest sniper that ever lived!" The boy had a crazed look in his eyes. "I am invincible!"

"Liar." Zoro mumbled, mocking Usopp's pride.

"Am not!" Usopp yelled. "I am one of the body guards, determined to protect Kaya!" He yelled. Suddenly one of the home's green shutters open. A tall man with glasses and butler's attire peered out the window. Usopp ducked behind Luffy. The man closed the shutters.

"Who was that?" Luffy questioned. He had seen the man and something was off. Maybe his vampire instincts were telling him something.

"Scary Boss. He's Kaya's butler." Usopp shuffled around, staring at the ground. "Well I am going to visit Kaya. See ya around!" The trio watched Usopp climb up the large oak tree and swing to a large branch that was close to a window. He tapped on the shutters and a blond-haired girl came put. She was pale, paler than usual, and appeared to be gentle and weak. Usopp began speaking and Kaya laughed.

Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper then found themselves in a restaurant. The small village was like Fushia, small shops and restaurants, and many residential houses.

Zoro stared at the plate of meat-on-the-bone. He watched Luffy bite into it. "Don't you drink blood?" He questioned. Luffy shrugged.

"He needs to drink blood, but he's not restricted to only blood. He can eat meat and other food, however he still must have blood." Chopper explained. He smiled at the new-found knowledge. Zoro shrugged before taking a swig of his mug of sake.

The restaurant went quiet. The owner was washing dishes while the trio ate in silence. Suddenly the door flew off its hinges and Usopp came running in. He had a face of terror.

Usopp slapped his hands against the table, spilling drinks. "Help! Kaya will be murdered!"

The three stared at him with confused faces. Usopp sighed, rubbing his forehead with his thumb. "I overheard Kuro, the butler, planning to kill Kaya for her money. A wizard named Jango would do the deed. Kaya's parents died and now she is in a state of depression..." Usopp rambled on about Kaya's history.

"What would you like us to do?" Zoro questioned. He played with his sword handle.

"Stop them of course! Kaya is precious to me!" Usopp shouted. He looked determined. "I can't defeat them by myself, but with you guys, we could beat them!"

Luffy nodded. He liked to fight. Chopper looked concerned, afraid of the wounds that would result. Zoro gave his answer by revealing his blade. Usopp confidently gestured for them to follow. He led them to a hillside near the Kaya's home.

"This is where Jango will appear." He explained. "Then Kuro will bring Kaya and they plan to kill her here. After she signs a will of course."

Chopper was horrified by the idea. How could someone kill just because of greed? Humans were strange beings. Many species will fight to eat, but not kill. When a creature is wounded, it accepts it. Humans cheat. He had plenty of experience.

Luffy cracked his knuckles. He preferred fighting with his fists and the vampire ability to move extremely fast, then his fangs.

Usopp pointed to two figures. "There! That's Kuro, and that is Jango!" Usopp pointed to the butler from earlier. His companion was on the stranger side, a man with gray hair, heart sunglasses, and a strange goatee.

"We should attack now!" Usopp yelled. Luffy yelled about fighting Kuro and Zoro claimed Jango. Chopper decided to be defense. They all noticed the lack of the fourth person.

Luffy appeared next to Kuro and kicked him. Zoro swiped his blade at Jango. The wizard specialized in hypnosis and swung his charms. Zoro focused on a nearby tree, helping him avoid the sleep charm. Chopper collapsed in sleep behind him.

Usopp gritted his teeth as he ran away. He needed to warn Kaya about Kuro! Plus, his newfound friends look strong enough. Yet he had a sense of guilt as he ran away, heading to a large rich home.

Luffy attacked Kuro, throwing a punch from far away, and reappearing closer. He landed several good hits to Kuro. Luffy quickly learned Kuro was a human, yet he was enchanted by Jango. The man had given him metal claws for each finger. He managed to scratch Luffy across the chest.

Zoro followed Jango around, before running into two of Kuro's subordinates. The twins fought Zoro with metallic swords. Jango escaped.

Usopp arrived at the scene with Kaya. The girl had accused him of lying, claiming Kuro loved her like a daughter. They saw Jango heading toward them, with a charm in one hand. He started swinging it. Usopp looked away and loaded his slingshot.

He was a mere human. He might have learned wizardry, but his father left when he was born. To become a vampire hunter. Yasopp had abandoned his sick wife and young son to use his wizarding skills. After his father left, Usopp picked up the slingshot and was quiet good.

He fired a pellet at the wizard, who dodged it. Chopper arrived, having woke up in the middle of Zoro fighting. He nodded to Usopp who yelled, "I'll hold him off! You help Kaya run!"

Chopper turned to a horse and threw Kaya onto his back. He sped off. Usopp watched him vanish over the hill before loading another pellet. He launched it at Jango, he was unprepared and got hit. Luffy launched a barrage of punches at Kuro, who nimbly deflected them. Zoro sliced the last twin before collapsing of exhaustion. He was unprepared for a strong enemy. He noted to train harder.

Luffy continued to punch Kuro. He was still human. Feeling a crave for blood, Luffy appeared behind Kuro and took a bite. His blood was bitter and metallic. Luffy had the urge to spit it out. Usopp watched in horror. He had seen the shape-shifter Chopper and Zoro's deadly swords, however he assumed Luffy was human, definitely not a vampire.

Kuro stopped in fear, afraid Luffy was going to suck in dry. He still did not know why he was attacking, he had never seen Luffy before. Luffy just randomly attacked him. When he saw the little boy, Usopp, he immediately knew what was happening.

"Usopp, you had this boy attack me? How rude." He mocked.

"How cruel of you to murder the girl you have been taking care of for three years!" Usopp fired back. He loved Kaya as a very good friend and hated seeing her suffer.

"Everyone knows you as the liar. You must by lying now." Kuro swiped at Luffy. Usopp then realized Jango vanished. He fled, heading to the village. As Usopp ran, he prayed that Kaya would be safe. He could not let her die, no matter what. He would rather sacrifice himself then watch Kaya die.

** I always liked the name Kaya. Thanks to xHirayukixNazara and Fruitstogether for reviewing Magical Times for Luffy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Oda owns Usopp.**

**Before note: The image will not be for a while. Unfortunately, drawings take time and the drawing I plan to do is very detailed. It will be a while. Hopefully you are fine with Teddy for a while!**

Date of release: 5/7/14

_Chapter 2: Merry Coby_

Luffy eagerly looked at Kuro. He had just discovered Kuro's odd spell. The metal claws were easy to bend and easily shattered. Luffy had broken off one hand of claws, making the second twice as deadly. Kuro was a easy opponent fighting-wise. He had a long endurance, making him tough to get rid of.

When Usopp came, Luffy did not expect him to be a full-time liar. Kuro revealed him as a known liar and boastful. Yet Luffy felt inclined to help Usopp. Somewhere in the clouds of lies, a sun of bravery shines.

Luffy appeared Kuro and grasped his neck in a headlock. He began to quickly suck blood out. Kuro flailed, trying to escape. Luffy did not plan to suck all the blood, just enough to make him woozy. Then Kuro blacked out. After dropping Kuro on the ground and wiping his mouth, he mouthed," Opps."

Luffy walked over to Zoro, who lay asleep on the ground. The two twin swordsmen lay on the ground, knocked out. Zoro had a few minor cuts and fell asleep. Luffy sat next to Zoro, and looked at the village. "Usopp will be fine." He mumbled.

Usopp raced toward Kaya's home. He saw all of the shutters closed and the door locked. He scrambled to his tree. As a younger boy, he would speak to Kaya, cheering her up by telling her stories of adventure. He spoke of himself as a brave man who has battled many monsters and rescued others from harm. Now he truly had something to protect.

He heard a shrill scream from the window. Usopp forced open the shutter and crawled across the branch. He hopped in Kaya's room. This was the first time he had ever seen it fully. Her lught-colored bedroom matched her calm demeanor. Usopp hurried through the room and ran down the hallway. He heard a crash in another room. Usopp saw the room ahead had its door kicked open. He saw Chopper in reindeer form being held by Jango and a gun pointed to his head.

Jango smiled evilly to Kaya, not noticing Usopp behind him. "Sign that will," He motioned to a paper on the floor in front of the terrified girl. "And I won't kill this guy."

Kaya reached for the paper. Usopp felt his anger boil. How dare someone take advantage of a depressed girl? Especially by bribery. He quietly pulled out his bright green slingshot. He loaded a stone, and aimed. Usopp was a master at aiming. According to elders, just like his father. Usopp fired, hitting the back of Jango's neck. He was out.

Kaya yelped in shocked. "Usopp!" She yelled. The feeble girl ran over to Usopp and hugged him. Usopp felt like he could take down anything.

And so after Kuro, Jango, and the twin swordfighters were disposed of (by leaving them tied to a tree in the forest), Kaya humbly thanked the three of them. She was cheerful, happy, and full of joy. She then announced that she had a gift. She gave them a horse, a beautiful Andalusian. Its palomino color and yellowish mane looked elegant. She called it Merry.

Horses were popular for traveling in the forest. A horse could cover much more ground and most could carry two people. However to cross an ocean, one must ride a ship across.

Usopp decided to set out. It was his dream to see his father, who was across the ocean, and also become a braver man. He packed all of his things and wished Kaya goodbye. Then he walked over to Luffy.

"Well, I will see you in the forest sometime." Usopp said. This clearly puzzled Luffy. He tilted his head and one could see the question mark.

"I thought we were traveling together." Luffy stated. "We are friends right?" He glanced at Chopper and Zoro who both looked at Usopp like he was crazy to dare even go adventure on his own.

It took Usopp less than half of a second before jumping in joy. He laughed in delight and yelled, "I call leader!" He shouted. Luffy glared playfully and yelled back. "I am!"

They immediately left, leaving a happy Kaya behind. Luffy and Zoro rode Merry and Chopper carried Usopp as a brown horse. They headed west, and ran into Shells Town. A small Marine base there. Plus the group forgot to restock.

Marines were the police force. They protected citizens and hunted monsters. They were known to go to large lengths to kill a monster. The Marine's disturbing motto is "Absolute Justice," meaning nothing will stop them from accomplishing their goal.

The two horses raced through trees, passing many wild animals. Suddenly something jumped in front of Merry, causing Merry to skid to a stop. Chopper turned around. Luffy and Zoro gazed a pink-haired boy with glasses. The skimpy fellow had a wild expression on his face. "S-s-s-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-op!" He stuttered. "I-n-n th-e-e n-n-n-a-a-m-m-e-e of A-a-l-vi-d-da-a!"

Luffy looked confused. "Who is Alvida?" He questioned. The boy looked in shock before a chubby woman with black hair and a creepy aura stepped out from behind a large tree. She smiled with an evil eye. "We are robbers!" She shouted. "Hand over everything!"

At the sight, Usopp looked ready to forfeit. Zoro's eyebrow went up in a confused look. Luffy reamined confused. The boy glanced around nervously.

Luffy hopped off Merry. He could tell he was at least four times as powerful. Luffy pulled his arm back and made a fist. Then he appeared in front of Alvida and punched her in her large stomach. She went flying. The boy gasped in shock. Luffy calmly mounted Merry.

"How?" The boy stared at Luffy in awe. Luffy shrugged. "I am Coby." He introduced himself as a captured servant of Alvida's. Alvida uses servants to help her distract her prey and then attacks behind. As a weak human against a witch, Coby was stuck for two years. He then shouted his dream. "I want to become a marine and fight monsters!"

Luffy opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. Chopper shape-shifted into a goat. Coby's eyes widened. "But you seem so normal!"

"There is a marine base where we are going. Come along." He invited. Coby glanced around before slowly walking toward the quartet. He got behind Usopp and Chopper turned into a horse. The horses trotted into the sunset.

**Thanks to Fruitstogether, xHirayukixNazara, and Mehlikey. Also, I noticed that I was kind of straying from the "Vampires burn in sunlight, so ignore any parts where Luffy is in the daylight. From now, the only way to kill a vampire is a wooden stake. K? Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I would like to own One Piece**

**Before note: Sorry these last few chapters have been short. I have been fairly busy and not enough time to write. To any of you who read other's reviews, Mehlikey was partially right about Nami and Sanji. Also, I am editing a story as a beta! Yay! **

Date of release: 6/11/14

_Chapter 3: Nami_

The sound of hooves clicking on the ground drove the little expedition insane. For five hours, Merry and Chopper walked, creating a rhythm of clicks and clacks. Luffy was squeezing his eyes shut in pain while Zoro had an odd expression of pain and annoyance. Usopp was yelling on how he could handle it while plugging his ears. Needless to say, everyone needed a break.

After recruiting Usopp, the crew had rode nonstop for a day. They planned to get to Shell's Town, a known town for restaurants and supplies for travel. Unfortunately, the group had veered of course due to Zoro being in the lead, and were now lost.

"I told you we should have headed for that tree, but no, stupid Zoro decided to head for the opposite. Now here we are, starving, cold, and starving." Usopp dramatically was mumbling to himself.

Luffy made a fire by using his survival skills. Soon a cozy fire was surrounded by five huddling bodies, the horse off to the side and asleep. Usopp pointed out that they had no blankets. "Sleep on the ground." Zoro had replied.

Coby was determined to help with anything. He helped gather firewood and keep the fire going. he even volunteered to be first shift. Luffy called second.

The night was dark and haunting. Their clearing had scattered bushes and no happy flowers growing. The trees seemed to be alive, swaying and moaning with the wind. Coby clutched his arms together and glanced around nervously. He was scared, more then being with Alvida. Luffy looked up and saw a panicked Coby, and like any good friend, Luffy took over.

Luffy loved the night. Even when he wasn't a vampire, Luffy felt happiness and joy in the night time sky. He loved looking at the bright white stars.

A sudden snap of a twig brought Luffy back to the real world. He looked around with his vampire vision and saw a girl concealed in the darkness. She was creeping toward their camp, heading to Usopp. Luffy could tell that she had dark clothes on.

Luffy watched in humor as the girl stepped out of the shadows and approached Usopp. She had the most beautiful orange hair and flowers intertwined. she had a soft gentle face and delicate hands. Those hands reached toward Usopp's slingshot, which was clutched tightly in his hand. She grasped the slingshot and pulled, sending Usopp rolling. Luffy laughed out loud, startling the girl. She then turned and fled.

Usopp screamed as he watched the figure disappear with his slingshot. He ran towards a sleeping Zoro and shook him. "Help! A thief! A thief has stolen my slingshot!"

Zoro opened his eyes and glared. Then he went back to sleep. Chopper did the same. However Coby was up and running. Luffy laughed at the drama before chasing after the girl.

It did not take long. She was a slow runner and Luffy disappeared and reappeared faster than her. She seemed to sense him, and kept moving. Luffy then saw her heading to a pond. Determined to get there first, Luffy appeared in front of her. She fell over. Luffy grabbed the fallen slingshot.

The woman looked in surprise then anger. "That's mine!" She shouted. "I need it!"

"It's my friend's," Luffy said. The woman glared. Luffy saw something move in the pond. He leaned over and observed. "I'm a nymph."

The woman jumped in, reappearing under the pond. "I'm Nami. You?"

Luffy told her is name. "So what are you doing? I need to get back to my camp." Nami stared in surprise, unsure. She wanted to collect more money, but Luffy had caught her. "Where are you going?"

"Shell Town. I need supplies to travel to the ocean." Nami smiled. "Arlong Par... I mean I'm heading to the ocean too. Let me come." Luffy nodded in approval.

When they got back to the camp, Usopp was telling Chopper of the horror and Zoro and Coby were at the fire. They all stared in shock at the new member. Nami smiled with her perfect teeth. Nymphs were known to be absolutely beautiful women living in ponds and lakes.

Luffy threw Usopp's slingshot and it hit the owner's head. Coby looked at Nami in shock. Zoro continued sleeping. Chopper immediately ran to greet the new member, eager to find out what creature she was.

Nami felt at home, better than stealing and running. Here, she could become rich by being treasurer. She needed money desperately. Gold coins were hard to come by, especially if you did not live near an ocean.

Nami the beautiful nymph felt comfortable with all the men. Usually she was in the water, luring them in with her beauty, causing them to fall in. She would then attack and mug them. But Nami stole for a different purpose, not for her own good, but for many others.

The larger group made it to Shell's Town the next day. The small town had many suitable supplies, and a bar. That was the first thing the group headed to first. Eating rabbits and birds was fine, but cake and sake tasted better.

Zoro took another sip of his fifteenth drink. He stared at Nami, who raised her sixteenth. Luffy, Chopper, and Coby watched from the side. It appeared nymphs could handle alcohol better than humans.

The next day was uneventful. Coby left early in the morning and went to the marine base. He had asked one touching question that would be remembered.

"Even if we are on the opposite side, we are still friends right?" Coby had asked Luffy. Luffy had turned and smiled in reassurance.

With the loss of the member, the group dwindled to five instead of six, forcing four on horse back and one on foot. Usopp was slow and had to walk the many miles to their next destination, the ocean.

**Thanks for reviewing Mehlikey ( and also sticking around) and Fruitstogether for your opinion. I like feedback, positive or negative. Also, here, it is now summer, so unlike most authors who will write more, I will probably write less. Expect longer time to update. I will write what I can, but I am busy and most places have no or little internet connection. Just a warning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Before note: Sorry I took a while. Been very busy and not enough time to write.**

Date of release: 7/17/14

_Chapter 4: Decisions and New Members_

The sun was high in the sky, shining onto the water. Nami adored water, particularly ponds and lakes. She usually hated the ocean, for nymphs and mermaids were enemies. However the serene landscape made her feel light and airy.

Instead of everyone else who watched the ocean, Luffy watched a distant building. The tall structure was directly on the coast, surrounded by a small village. Luffy had seen Nami glimpse at the structure in hate.

That night, the quintet camped on the coast, on the soft sands. Zoro took first shift, although Luffy also secretly did. It was silent except for the occasional splash. Then Nami silently got up and trekked to the building, some distance away. Luffy and Zoro glanced knowingly at each other before quietly following her, leaving the remaining weak ones behind.

Nami silently wandered into the village, passing dark houses. She stopped at an orchard and picked some fruit, shedding tears. The saddened girl then proceeded to the tall structure. A fishman guard stopped Nami. Luffy and Zoro watched from afar as Nami took off her jacket and revealed a mark on her shoulder. Luffy did not know what it meant but Zoro did.

"That's the Arlong School," Zoro explained. "Fishman gather in schools. Usually it is only fishmen, however it appears our friend has connections."

Luffy grabbed Zoro's buffed arm. "We head back to camp," He said wisely. "We can storm in tomorrow, but not tonight."

The two headed back, not noticing Nami watching from afar. She turned her head as tears poured down her cheeks. A gruff voice made her freeze. "Close?" It was the voice that kidnapped her and is now holding her foster village and family hostage. He was an evil being.

Usopp woke up to see Luffy and Zoro returning from somewhere. He couldn't care less. The Mighty Usopp of the Furious Seas was too worried about his sidekick to notice a missing someone. Chopper looked at the duo in question. "Where's Nami?"

Luffy looked at Zoro, giving an odd expression. Then he announced, "We're storming the place!"

Nami stabbed her arm, determined to ruin the mark of the Arlong School. She was in the middle of the village, in the sunrise. She growled in anger, blood running down her arm. She sensed that vampire staring at her back, but right now, she was angry. More than angry. She was furious that she had stolen all that treasure, only for it to be stolen. Her village was in jeopardy, and now she was slowly killing herself for being so stupid. She had sworn to pay the ransom and now she had nothing.

Luffy grasped her arm and leaned down to the depressed girl. He murmured something in her ear before grabbing the knife from a shocked Nami and left.

Arlong looked strong. His masculine blue skin and pointy nose looked unstoppable, like any fishmen. Yet he was extremely weak. The two strong men, Luffy and Zoro easily defeated Arlong, although Luffy claimed the final blow. Usopp and Chopper bravely fought guards, still unsure of the situation.

Nami struggled to hold her excitement. Her village was free, something she was willing to sacrifice for. But soon she found conflict within. Should she live with the village? Yet she yearned to be with the wacky crew she only knew for a few days.

While Nami was making her decision, Luffy and the odd group decided to make themselves at home in her village. Usopp took to the little children, while Zoro slept. Chopper helped teach aid. Luffy did nothing but look out at the sea. Over the vast piece of ocean, there was another land mass, with Raftel.

It had been weeks since the village was freed. Nami was still undecided, and Luffy declared they would leave when she was prepared. The coven became bored.

On one of these days, Luffy was sitting on the same cliffside from before and watched the calm ocean. A loud crash made him look down at a small beach and see a black-haired woman laying on the ground. In eager, Luffy raced down, determined to see her.

When Luffy approached her, he found himself in a headlock with a stake pressed to his throat. The woman looked saddened and heartbroken. Instead of being afraid, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Robin," She said softly. Suddenly he was let go and looked more closely at his new friend. She had wings. Clear, sparkly wings. He gently brushed them. Robin looked at him with distant eyes.

"Luffy?" Luffy recognized Zoro's voice and called him over. It was several minutes before that happened. Robin chuckled.

"Luffy, Nami wants to, ahhh!" Zoro became alert, pulling out his wooden swords, all three of them. The green-haired man stared defiantly at Robin. "Luffy, step away."

"Why," Luffy questioned. He noticed how tense Zoro was, but Robin was nice.

"That is the Fairy Assassin." Zoro looked at Robin, noting her infamous wings, tall and thin figure, and black-haired bangs. Along with being a vampire hunter, he was also looked for famous figures to defeat. The woman in front of him had a rather known one. Known for her high-priced assassination jobs, even though Luffy wasn't famous, it still made Zoro uncomfortable.

Zoro observed the woman, as he did so, he noted the sad eyes. Luffy looked at Zoro defiantly, begging to leave her be. Zoro sighed, grumbling about a stubborn leader.

Luffy led Robin up the cliffside, Zoro trailing. The trio entered the village, only to be greeted by a cheerful Nami. The happy nymph's face fell when she saw the women next to Luffy. Nami questioned Robin's being.

"Robin's wings are pretty!" Luffy giggled like a child. "She's nice too!"

Nami shrugged. She guessed Robin was a new member. Usopp had updated her on the entire "coven" group they had going. Now she and Robin were apart of it. She then made her big announcement.

"Despite my tight relationship with my village and older sister," Nami began professionally, speaking of her older sister who came upon them. They were both nymphs, but Nami had orange hair and Nojiko had blue. The adopted sisters were very close.

"I want to join you." Nami finished. Luffy smiled happily, showing off his fangs. Zoro looked in surprise. Robin spoke up. " Me too."

**Thanks for waiting. Sorry, it is summer here and I have been very busy. I hope you are having fun summers too. **

**I'm sorry for those who wanted a fight scene with Arlong, I didn't particularly enjoy the arc, and honestly don't know too much that happened (other than Luffy almost drowned and Arlong was defeated). Also, I don't plan on an Alabasta-type arc. I have a plot that does not include Thriller Bark or Skypie (but Brook will still join).**

**My greatest thanks to Mehlikey, my most common reviewer, and for welcoming Weirdo18745. I am glad you liked Magical Times for Luffy, and hope you also stick around. Thanks again!**


End file.
